


Mr. Robot Primer

by notictus



Category: Mr. Robot (TV)
Genre: Extra Treat, Fandom Primer, Meta, No Spoilers, Notfic, Other, Season/Series 01
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:20:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26318587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notictus/pseuds/notictus
Summary: A fandom primer for Mr. Robot, a thriller TV series created by Sam Esmail for USA Network.
Comments: 6
Kudos: 8
Collections: We Die Like Fen 4: We Lived to Die Afen





	Mr. Robot Primer

**Author's Note:**

  * For [flowersforgraves](https://archiveofourown.org/users/flowersforgraves/gifts).



> I hope this show is up your alley!

  
  
  
  
  
.system boot  
.locate server archiveofourown.org  
{archiveofourown.org located  
connection initializing...  
connection established}  
.config(work:mr. robot primer) for(user:flowersforgraves) in(collection:wdlf4)  
{work configured}  
.locate introduction  
{introduction located hello-friend.dat}  
.expand readmetext  
\-------------- readme.txt -------------- 

Hello friend. Hello friend? That's lame. 

\---------------------------------------  
.locate video file(hello-friend.mp4)  
{video file configurating...  
configuration complete: video file hello-friend.mp4 located at site(<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ytQFYBRIecY>)}  
.upload transcript  
{video transcript begins  
  
  
  
Hello friend. Hello friend? That's lame. Maybe I should give you a name. But that's a slippery slope, you're only in my head, we have to remember that. Shit, this actually happened, I'm talking to an imaginary person. What I'm about to tell you is top secret. A conspiracy bigger than all of us. There's a powerful group of people out there that are secretly running the world. I'm talking about the guys no one knows about, the guys that are invisible. The top 1% of the top 1%, the guys that play God without permission. And now I think they're following me.  
  
  
  
end transcript}  
.locate audio file series-theme(instrumental).mp3  
{audio file located at site(<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XMEXPkPmmq0>)}  
.upload image from site(<https://imgur.com/a/xNWyPn8>)  
{uploading image...  
image uploaded}  
  
  


  
  
  
.load alt-text  
{alt-text=mr. robot}  
.initiate user commentary  
{user commentary initiating...  
user commentary begins  
  
  
  
Mr. Robot follows the story of Elliot Alderson, a cybersecurity engineer by day, and a vigilante hacker by night. On the surface, Elliot seems like your average clinically-depressed socially-anxious 9 to 5'er who's just looking to make is own way in this hellscape of a world. But give him a terminal, and he becomes a different person.

See, Elliot hacks people. Not just the local coffeeshop owner who runs illegal sites off his own network (although Elliot hacks him too), but /everybody/. His boss. His neighbors. His therapist. His /best friend/. It's how he knows people. 

Cautious and meticulous, Elliot manages to keep his secret life under wraps until one day, he has a seemingly random encounter with a man known only as Mr. Robot. Despite Elliot's initial reluctance, Mr. Robot recruits Elliot into a group of hackers who all share a common goal: to erase global debt, to redistribute wealth. To take down the 1%. To spark a revolution. 

The series features intricate and complex writing, sharp dialogue, and above all, a formidable cast. Leading the rag-tag group of hackers known as fsociety is 

Hold on a second.

Let me pull up their files.  
  
  
  
user commentary paused}

.if(elliot alderson) then(upload cast file)  
{cast file uploaded  
uploading image from site(<https://i.imgur.com/mCqcFaQ.png>)

  
name: elliot alderson  
gender: M  
age: 28(approximate)  
occupation: engineer at allsafe cybersecurity  
end cast file}

.if(fsociety member) then(upload cast file)  
{cast file uploaded  
uploading image from site(<https://i.imgur.com/QRxHdt8.png>)

  
name: mr. robot  
gender: M  
age: unknown  
occupation: unknown  
end cast file}

{cast file uploaded  
uploading image from site(<https://i.imgur.com/6KtLJjQ.png>)

  
name: darlene  
gender: F  
age: unknown  
occupation: unknown  
end cast file}

{cast file uploaded  
uploading image from site(<https://i.imgur.com/UgxBITs.png>)

  
name: trenton  
gender: F  
age: unknown  
occupation: unknown  
end cast file}

{cast file uploaded  
uploading image from site(<https://i.imgur.com/sPQrGC0.png>)

  
name: mobley  
gender: M  
age: unknown  
occupation: unknown  
end cast file}

{cast file uploaded  
uploading image from site(<https://i.imgur.com/o3nGNwR.png>)

  
name: romero  
gender: M  
age: unknown  
occupation: unknown  
end cast file}

.resume user commentary  
{re-initiating user commentary...  
user commentary resumed  
  
  
  
That's fsociety. The group whose goal is to take down the biggest conglomerate in human history. But there's one other important person I would be remiss not to mention. The one constant in Elliot's life amidst all the noise and the chaos...  
  
  
  
user commentary paused}

.if(elliot's best friend) then(upload cast file)  
{cast file uploaded  
uploading image from site(<https://i.imgur.com/DgFkUvl.png>)

  
name: angela moss  
gender: F  
age: 27  
occupation: account executive at allsafe cybersecruity  
end cast file}

.resume user commentary  
{re-initiating user commentary...  
user commentary resumed  
  
  
  
Angela Moss. Elliot's childhood friend. Ambitious and outgoing, Angela is the perfect foil to Elliot's introverted nature. Angela's not a hacker, and she doesn't want to change the world—at least not like /this/. But as the season progresses, it becomes more and more clear just how instrumental she is to fsociety's success.

All in all, Mr. Robot is a fantastically layered and complex series. The writing grabs you by the throat from the very first episode, and leaves you holding your breath the whole way through. Season one progresses at breakneck speed, blurring the lines of reality and muddying the water with red herrings until you're not sure who to trust. It's a labyrinth of twists and turns, and the pace doesn't let up until well into the final episodes when, in a shocking twist, it's revealed that Elliot  
  
  
  
**fatal error encountered**  
user commentary corrupted}  
.reboot system  
{cannot reboot}  
.reboot system  
{cannot reboot}  
.force shutdown  
{command not recognized}  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.reboot system  
{cannot reboot}  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> You can also view the official launch trailer [here](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=N6HGuJC--rk).


End file.
